


TLC

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Natalie and Nick have a discussion on TLC, and why she has to be hurt to get it from him.





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> TLC
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 2000  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Nick entered Natalie's office.

"What did I do this time?" Nick asked as he saw the glare she gave him. 

"Why do I have to be hurt to get any TLC from you?" 

"I don't know," Nick said, sincerely. "Maybe I'm afraid of hurting you. Accidentally." Nick took a deep breathe and continued. "Maybe I'm afraid of LaCroix fulfilling his promise of revenge." Nick looked at his shoes then back at Natalie. "Maybe I'm afraid you don't feel the same things for me that I feel for you." 

"Nick, I love you," Natalie said, hoping he felt the same way. 

"I love you too. I guess sometimes I feel like you only need me when you're hurt. You're so strong and independent." 

"I have to be. I'm not always strong. I do need you, even if I'm not hurt." Natalie approached him. "Everyone likes to feel special. Likes to be pampered. It doesn't have to be something big. It can be as little as a touch, a kiss, or a package of their favorite junk food left on their desk. Just something to let them know you care." 

"I promise that from now on, I'll make sure you always know I love you." 

"And I will do the same," Natalie said, pleased with the result of their discussion. 

"And I'll start by taking my favorite person out to dinner. Anywhere you'd like to go," Nick said with a smile. 

"Panda Pagota will be fine," Natalie said with a smile. 

The end 


End file.
